Captain Rex in Equestria
by jak3combat
Summary: Captain Rex finds himself in a land of colorful creatures, but great dangers menace the peaceful land. Now Rex has to save the land and find a way to return to the Republic.
1. The Beginning

**Original Story by leo0074**

**Edited by jak3combat**

**Used with permission by the original author.**

_'What the hell happened?'_ Was the only thing Rex thought after he woke up.

Rex could not hear anything, and when he tried to open his eyes, he felt a terrible headache. When the pain finally began to subside and he was once again was able to hear, to his surprise all he could hear were the murmurs of apparently many people but in a language that he didn't understand.

When he opened his eyes, what he saw was some of the strangest creatures he had ever seen. They were small, colored and apparently some had horns or wings while others didn't, and they were watching him with curiosity. Rex only stare back to the creatures, but he noticed that the creatures had realized that he has awake, and then they started to run away from him, screaming in a strange dialect.

The only thing he could say for a moment like this was, "Strange." After that Rex decided it was time to get up.

Twilight and her friends were having a picnic in the fields outside Ponyville and having fun until Spike arrived with a letter from Princess Celestia.

Rex start to look around and he could tell he was in some kind of square, probably in a city, but it looked very primitive. Before doing anything, Rex decided to check his equipment before doing anything else; he have his two DC-17 blasters, one DC-15 blaster, three thermal detonators, one smoke grenade and one flare.

After see everything was ok he said, "Great, now I'll have to contact the General, I wish everything is ok." He then attempted to make contact with his communicator, "This is Captain Rex here. Is somebody there, I repeat can anyone hear me?"

After about a minute of waiting with no response, then Rex spoke again, "Dammit this thing is not working, I wish I had..." Rex was interrupted by a huge scream.

Rex turned to look, only to find more of these creatures yelling at him in the language again. Then they took a menacing pose, which made him notice they all of them had some kind of armor. Rex assumed they were in some kind of military force.

Rex knew he was in some kind of trouble for some reason, so as to not make more he decided to put his hands in the air, "Ok, ok I surrender just stop yelling!" He shouted, trying to calm down the creatures.

They didn't see to understand his sign of surrender (maybe because they don't have hands), and they didn't stop yelling at him. One of them launched the spear it was holding at Rex.

"Hell, I guess I'll have to do it the hard way," Rex muttered, then dodged the attack and bolted forward before launching a knock out blow to the creature. The others don't look very happy to see their friend on the ground. They all glared at Rex, who went back to his original position and looked around.

_'Three in front, two on the right, one to the left, and four at my back. There are too many, but I better not use the blasters, killing is not gonna help me here.'_ Rex thought before smirking under his helmet._ 'But nobody says that I cannot hurt them with the blasters.'_ Rex pulled out his two hand blasters and shot those on his sides in the legs, incapacitating them. Then he starting to run to the right where he could try to escape, but the other seven started to chase him down the street. Rex could easily shoot the others in the legs too, but Rex did not want to hurt many of the creatures, as they might try to actively kill him.

After Twilight discovered that the letter was about the wedding of her brother, she became very sad, and a little angry. Her brother never said anything about the wedding to her and she didn't even know who was going to be the bride.

Rex was running around the city, thanks to his harsh training he could run very long distances, but then he see some sort of beam that almost hit him go streaking past his head.

"Dammit! What was that?" Rex hissed, looking around only to see a large group of more armored creatures who's horns were letting off a light. They stood on rooftops of the houses while shooting at him. "Oh come on, they can shoot from their horns!?"

All the civilian creatures were running around screaming and taking cover. Rex, with almost no other options, tried to take cover behind a wagon which was abandoned, to gain some time.

"They already found me." Rex muttered to himself, until he saw that both sides of the road had more of these creatures, and they were all converging on him. "Where the hell did they come from?"

Rex with no other options, tossed his smoke grenade in the middle of the road, creating a huge smoke cloud, the confused creatures did not know where Rex was, so Rex started to run to another point to get cover. When the smoke cleared, Rex had disappeared.

A few hours later, already dark, Rex was on the roof of one of the buildings, making some recon in the city. To his surprise the city was on the ridge of a mountain and had some kind of force field around it, meaning he was trapped in the city.

_'What is the matter with this place? It's really strange, and how did I get here in the first place? More important, how do I get back to the Republic?'_ He thought, rubbing the back of his helmet.

Rex was too busy thinking about what to do, to notice the dark figure behind him until it spoke. "_(We have finally found thou.)_"

Rex turn around to face another one of the strange creatures, but this one was dark, with wings and a horn.

Rex could only say one thing before a powerful beam knocked him out, "What the hell?!"

Twilight and Spike were packing their stuff to travel to Canterlot, to the wedding of her brother. She still did not feel better with the news of her brother's wedding and him not telling her.

Spike tried to make her feel better. "Don't worry Twillight, I'm sure he didn't tell you about the wedding for a good reason." He said.

Twilight gave him a sad look and said, "I don't know Spike, he is my brother, he should have told me from the beginning!"

Before Spike could say something he burped up another letter, which was also from Princess Celestia, and grabbed the letter, ready to open it.

"Another letter from the princess? What's it say?" Twilight asked Spike, tilting her head.

_'Dear Twilight,_

_Before you come to the wedding here in Canterlot, I want to tell you that we have captured a very strange alien. The alien was terrorizing Canterlot, buteverything it's ok, Princess Luna knocked out the alien. I wanted to ask your help to study this creature, because I know how much you would like to do it. So I'll see you during the preparations for the wedding._

_Your mentor,_  
_Princess Celestia'_

Twilight after hearing Spike read it out loud, felt better. Who wouldn't feel exited? It's a alien!


	2. Time in Prison

**Original Story by leo0074**

**Edited by jak3combat**

**Used with permission by the original author.**

Once again, Rex woke up lying on the ground.

"Ugh..." Rex groaned.

Rex still had his helmet in place, and when he got up to check the rest of himself over, he saw that he was no longer in a beautiful place. He now was in a prison cell.

_'How did I end up here?'_, Rex thought, but then he remembered what happened earlier. 'Right, that strange dark creature shot me with some kind of laser.' He still didn't know what what was happening or why he was imprisoned.

Rex decided to check his equipment, he has to make sure that everything was ok. He still had his blasters, grenades and flare which calmed him down a little.

"Seems that they have no idea what these things are." He muttered.

He walked to the door of the cell and tried looking outside. Rex could see that the corridor had no guards, but in the other cells there were many other creatures, and they were totally different from those that he had seen before. _'Ok, now I feel more strange in this place than before.'_ He thought.

One of the creatures looked at him with a face that bluntly showed that she wanted to kill him, but Rex just returned her gaze. "Criminal scum." He spat after a moment.

Rex was able to hear many noises out of the window of his cell, so he decided to see what it was. Rex leaned out the window and he could see many of the creatures preparing and putting decorations all over the city. Rex wasn't an expert but judging by the looks of everything, the creatures were preparing for a wedding.

_'A wedding? This may be good.'_ Thought Rex.

He could perhaps take advantage of this; he could try to escape during the wedding, because from the looks of everything, the wedding must be important, and when the wedding begin, there will not be many guards in the city, the perfect time to try to escape. He could use a grenade to blow up the wall and get out, but he'd have take care of the force field, so for now he will have to wait.

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Spike were already in Canterlot. Twilight had discovered that her brother's future wife was her old childhood friend, Candace. Twilight began to suspect many strange things about her, as she was not the same anymore. Now she was bad and selfish. Even after telling her friends, they don't take her seriously. Desperate, Twilight went to Princess Celestia to talk about the other thing that is the only reason why she's still sane; the alien.

Twilight was walking through the castle looking for Princess Celestia. She was still looking until she found her in one of the million rooms that occupied the castle. "Oh, there you are, Princess!" She exclaimed, a little tired.

Celestia look back at Twilight. "Hello Twilight, I suppose you came here to ask about the captured alien, am I right?"

Twilight answered. "Yes Princess. I was not having a very good day, but maybe seeing the alien can change that. May I see it?" A grin betrayed how excited she was.

"I'm happy to see you so excited." Celestia cheerfully said, before turning to one of her guards. "Could you please escort Twilight to the prison so she could see the alien?" She asked. The guard nodded.

"Yes my Princess." He answered.

"The prison? Princess why is the alien in a prison and not in a research lab?" Twilight asked, a little concerned about the alien.

"Because the alien turned out to be dangerous when it was terrorizing the city. It got three guards hospitalized with some stranges injures. The doctors don't know what caused them, but they're better now." Celestia explained.

Twilight was surprised. "Really, well... I think I'll be okay." She said, sounding a little nervous.  
"This way miss." Said the guard Celestia spoke to.

"Thank you." Twilight said, before turning to the Princess. "I will see you later, Princess." She then followed the guard outside.

"Be careful Twilight!" Celestia called out after them.

Twilight was excited as she wanted to see the alien and maybe try to communicate with it. She could end up being friends with it!

It was already dark, and in the Canterlot prison, Rex wasn't wearing his helmet any longer. But he was careful that nobody saw him, as Rex didn't want the strange creatures that locked him up in the cell see his face.

He was lying in the bed of his cell, resting a little, but he kept wondering what was happening on the battlefront. Would there be any difference without him there? He needed to get back to the fight, who knows what horrors the Separatist scum is doing? He couldn't rest or be in a cell for the rest of his life while his brothers were out there fighting. He is Captain Rex, a clone trooper, and he's forever loyal to the Republic.

Rex's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Letting instincts take control, Rex went for his helmet and put it back on his head, then returned to his bed. After a few seconds, two of the creatures stood at the cell entrance. One was like the rest, white with golden armor, while the other one was purple and smaller.

Rex had to admit, the purple one looked cute.

Rex noticed that the two talked a little before the armored one left the purple one alone. Rex assumed that the purple one was to talk with him, obviously in an interrogation, but Rex was not an easy person to crack. The only way he would talk is if a Sith used the Force to force him to.

The creature just looked at him with a face of both surprise and curiosity, while Rex just stared back. After a moment of looking disturbed, it started to talk.  
Like the other, Rex could not understand the language, so when the purple one finished, it just stared at him, waiting for a response.

"Sorry kid, but I don't know what you are saying." He said to the creature.

After a few moments of waiting a response, the creature looked a little angry and started to yell at Rex, even though it probably knew he didn't understand.  
Rex could support the first few seconds, but after a few minutes, Rex couldn't help but get tired of the annoying purple creature.

The purple one was still yelling at him , after a few seconds of staring at each other, the purple one's face grew desperate, and finally decided to leave him alone.

"Finally, now I can get some peace." Rex muttered before he took his helmet back off and lied down on the bed.

"I need some sleep." He mumbled before falling asleep.

But what Rex didn't know was that a certain dark Alicorn was watching him while he slept.

In the streets of Canterlot, Twilight was walking through the city, but she was still curious of the alien.

_'Why he didn't answer my questions? Was the alien a bad kind of pony? For what Princess Celestia said, the alien was dangerous... Wait, I forgot that he's an alien, so maybe he doesn't know our language! Oh I'm so stupid!'_ Twilight thought, and she started to feel bad about getting angry and yelling at the alien.  
_'Well, maybe I can try another day. But first things first, I have to know more about Candace, and her mysterious bad personality. I better go to my brother's house.'_ She thought, trotting in that direction.

The next day, in the morning.

Rex had already woken up and he could hear multiple noises outside. He knew what that meant; it's time for the wedding to start.

"It's time." He muttered, taking a thermal detonator from his belt. "Now, let's get to work." He primed it and set it on the window, ready to blow it out.

"Ok, now, let's get out of this hole." He said to himself before the wall exploded, finally letting him free.

Rex was already outside. "I need to get out of here before the guards come." Rex stopped in his tracks when he noticed a large army of black creatures with holes in their legs.

They were outside the force field, looking like bugs. They reminded Rex of the Geonosians, but they looked a little less ugly. Rex knew what this was, this was about to be some kind of invasion.

"So that's why they put a force field." Rex said, the he relaxed, "Well at least they're outside, right?"

All of sudden the force field broke and the bugs entered the city.

"Why did I talk in the first place?!" Rex sighed before drawing his hand blasters and took a defensive stance. "Come on! Let's get this over with!" He yelled at the bugs before firing a couple of shots at them.


End file.
